Haircut
by sunshard
Summary: Sequel to "This Love". Pirika wants to give Ren a haircut. Ren resists. They remember something a certain itako's words, said a year ago, and...well...one thing leads to another. RenxPirika: DONE!
1. Denial

I was going to visit my grandma in Orange County (which means I live in California, duh), and I was absolutely DYING of boredom, so I thought up of fanfiction. -wink- it's my hobby. Anyway, so here it is. Sequel to "This Love". Pirika wants to give Ren a haircut. Ren resists. They remember something a certain itako said a year ago, and...well...some things never change. Two-part RenxPirika. One more thing, Ren doesn't call her onna because...I forgot what that meant. Curses.

-

-

-

Ren, Pirika -- 18

-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: ...I have the soundtrack, and the DVDs...

-

-

-

_Haircut_

-

-

-

_"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP?!!! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST HIDING YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER SO MAKE OUT ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!!!!" Anna screamed, banshee-like, into their faces. Satisfied she had gotten that into their heads, she stomped off, once again._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ren shook the thought from his head and continued to practice wielding his spear. Slash, slash, thrust. Slash, slash, thrust. Slash, slash, thrust. For some reason, the stupid Ainu girl was always _fascinated_ in watching him train. It was unnerving, seeing Pirika sitting there every time, staring fixedly at him, slashing and thrusting. Over and over and over.

-

-

-

But today she wasn't here. To Ren, it was a relief. She proved to be a distraction--a large, large distraction. Ren shuddered. Why was she so interested at looking at him?

-

-

-

Stopping to wipe a slick sheen of sweat off his forehead, Ren was about to resume his slashing-and-thrusting when the back door leading to the yard of the Funbari Onsen burst open, revealing a super-energetic Pirika, holding a see-through bag with scissors, a comb, and numerous other items. "Moshi moshi, Ren-kun!" She yelled cheerfully to him.

-

-

-

Ren's facial expression turned unpleasant and he narrowed his golden eyes, sneering at her. "What are _you_ doing here, Ainu?" he asked arrogantly. They'd go through this routine every day, minus the bag with things in it. Pirika would greet him happily. Ren would snap back. Pirika would sit down and just stare at him dazedly enough to get him nervous and back to training again.

-

-

-

But this time, she stepped up to him and looked at him curiously. Resisting the mad urge to brush a few fine blue hairs out of her face, Ren pointed his spear at her, an inch from her nose. Pirika didn't back down. "What do you want?" Ren hissed.

-

-

-

Pirika pushed down the point of his spear and leaned towards him, hands behind her back. "Ren-kun...I think you need a haircut."

-

-

-

The long, purple spike of his hair twitched. "I do not," he said indignantly, almost sounding like his evil clone Len Tao for once (perish the thought). Americans messed all dubs up.

-

-

-

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to a stone bench under a sakura tree.

-

-

-

"Iie already, you stupid girl!"

-

-

-

Pirika shoved the Chinese shaman onto the bench, sat behind him, and quickly slapped four pieces of paper with Chinese writing on them on his hands and legs, one each, binding them to the bench. Ren uttered a long list of expletives Pirika had never heard of in her eighteen years. "Borrowed those seals from your sister Jun," the Ainu said innocently. "She thought you could use a haircut, too."

-

-

-

Ren cursed again. "Just...just don't cut all of it off," he said lamely.

-

-

-

Pirika smiled evilly. "I won't...maybe."

-

-

-

_This girl deserves to belong to Hao's Hanagumi, _Ren thought weakly.

---------------------

Slowly, carefully, Pirika began the process of cutting the Tao's hair. Actually, it had grown quite long, though Ren had never noticed it--too busy training. _What is he training for, anyway? _Pirika thought, snipping a bit of hair near the nape of his neck. _The Shaman Fight is already over...Yoh's Shaman King...so, what's he doing it for? _A thought struck her and she almost cut into Ren's neck, if the shaman hadn't jerked out of the way just in time with a yelp. _Is he--is he doing it to impress somebody?!!_

-

-

-

_Maybe it's me_, some small voice in the back of her head said suddenly. Pirika fumbled the scissors and dropped them, blushing embarrassedly when Ren turned around to stare at her. "Well, if you're _going_ to cut my hair, at least do it correctly," he growled, annoyed.

-

-

-

Cringing slightly, Pirika resumed her job. _No, it couldn't be me. He...doesn't like me. Couldn't._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP?!!! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST HIDING YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER SO MAKE OUT ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

But what about what Anna had said? After the furious itako had stomped off, Ren had hurriedly walked away, leaving the Ainu there to think about what had happened. Pirika put down the scissors, picked up the comb, and started to run it through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. She had to hold the side of his head so he stayed still. Being in such close contact with a male made her shiver. Being in such close contact with a male she LIKED--_there, I've admitted it_--made her feel tingly all over.

-

-

-

Anna was always right. Well, most of the time. She was right in thinking Horo Horo and Tamao would get together--and they had--she was right in thinking Lyserg and Jeanne would get together--she thought the Ainu and Ren should get together. The only time she had ever gone wrong with someone's feelings were Yoh's--and her own, a year ago. Now Yoh was Shaman King, Anna was Shaman Queen, and they loved each other. Surely.

-

-

-

All of her friends had found a love in another--except for her. And Ren. (And Hao, but he obviously doesn't count.)

-

-

-

She loved Ren. _But,_ she thought, _he'd never love me back. A girl like me. A tomboy, ugly girl like me.  
  
---------------------  
  
_Ren frowned. There had been a lull in action behind him. Pirika, the comb in his hair, and everything else around him seemed stationery. "Usui!" he shouted. "Are you even awake?"

-

-

-

Then he heard it. A quiet, soft, snuffling sound. She was crying. He hated it when girls cried. Don't all men?

-

-

-

Trying to turn around, but failing, as the seals still bound him, Ren was forced to stay face forward and inquired gruffly, "What's the matter, Ain--........Pirika-chan?" He mentally slapped himself for showing a sign of weakness. Calling her by her first name. Ridiculous. He'd said _chan_, too! _Kisama, Horo Horo must have put salt in my milk,_ he thought irately. _Stupid Ainu! All Ainus are stupid!!!!_

-

-

-

Pirika whispered, "It's nothing," and sat up, quickly wiping her tears away. She tore the seals off of his hands and legs, releasing Ren from his evil prison--supplied by his sister, Tao Jun. "Shows how much family can help you," he muttered, irritated, and hastily rubbed his hands to get circulation back. Looking up again, he saw Pirika stumbling away, now sobbing uncontrollably.

-

-

-

_Huh? _"Wait, Pirika!" he yelled after her. _Her first name, again?_

-

-

-

Ren caught up with her in no time, thanks to his training. "Why are you crying?" he demanded, latching onto her arm firmly. Pirika shook her head again, sparkling tears flying. Then she started laughing. Ren stared. Was she hysterical, or something?

-

-

-

"That tree," Pirika whispered, tears still falling, pointing at the sakura tree they had recently sat under. "That tree's where I met you. For the first time. I saw you torturing onii-chan there. I hated you at first, but then I realised...we had a connection."

-

-

-

"Yeah," Ren muttered, snorting under his breath. "We both like to torture your brother."

-

-

-

Apparently Pirika hadn't heard and went on with what she was saying. "And now...after so many years...I think that I..."

-

-

-

Ren's breath caught in his throat. _Damned hot spring air_, he thought silently. (Guy's in denial.)

-

-

-

"...Love you..."

-

-

-

Ren gaped. "Kami, woman, you really _are_ hysterical!"

-

-

-

Then he froze.

-

_-_

_-_

_"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP?!!! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST HIDING YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER SO MAKE OUT ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH!"_

-

-

-

"You're...serious, aren't you?" he said cautiously.

-

-

-

In that moment, the Chinese shaman loosened his hold on Pirika's wrist. She shook his hand from her like it was a poisonous snake and ran away sobbing.

-

-

-

Ren could only look at the retreating back of the Ainu girl.

-

-

-

And hate himself for what he'd just did.

-

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

-

That was really long. Really, really, long. On my standards anyway. I shall update when you review. Sugoi.


	2. Bedtime

O.O I got a lot of reviews. In my perspective, anyway. Ahh...I noticed a lot of people put me on their favorites but didn't review... - - people like that annoy me. MUST MAKE YOU PEOPLE FEEL GUILTY AND REVIEW! I CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT REVIEWS!! -cough, brightly- ANYWAYS! Thank you, DeFunès, Padfootikachu-chan (YohAnna? -evil laugh- maybe...), shaman7, ShamanFanE, Anime-Mastah (I see your point, gomen nasai if the spacing was weird, I know moshi moshi is how to say hi on the phone but I don't wanna sound Japanese-wannabe-ish and put Konnichiwa, and I've heard Kurapika from Hunter X Hunter say moshi moshi various times, o.O), Anonymous75632, and DaYdReAmInG-child for your constructive criticism. I appreciate. Now shall stop babbling and get on with story. I've just realised you can get high on water. Don't ask. Oh yes: Jun and Pailong and Faust and Eliza are out on a vacation for adults. Hao is off massacring various cities with his Spirit of Fire. (Actually, I just kicked them out of the storyline for now. --)

-

-

**Disclaimer**: I'm too hungry to write a clever disclaimer. Don't own Shaman King, and that's the end of it. Kuso.

-

-

_Haircut_

-

-

Chapter Two: Bedtime--Sapphires In the Shadows (Warning: Cheesy-ness ahead. RenPirika shall fill your mind for a bit. Will try to make it as good as I can.)

-

-

Ren slashed angrily, over and over, forgetting to add in a thrust. He imagined a picture of Pirika in front of him, and continuously cut it, again and again and again.

-

-

The sun set rapidly into the horizon, until all that was left was the stormy golden gaze of Ren's eyes, the last remaining rays of light sparkling off his spear, and his shame and inner questions.

-

-

What was she doing to him? Why did he keep seeing her in his head after what he had just done? Did he feel guilty? He couldn't. He couldn't possibly feel guilty for that. He had done it to too many girls before to count, and not felt one twinge of conscience. Then why was he feeling like this?

-

-

_Because you love her._

-

-

The spear dropped, the sun's last light faded, and the door slammed loudly, echoing through the onsen as Ren fled from truth.

-

-

----------------

-

-

Pirika miserably drank her fourth cup of hot cocoa Tamao had made for her. No water, that was too filling. No brandy, which Horo Horo had offered her--it would just make her drunk, and she was underage anyway. No milk, because it reminded her...of him...

-

-

Instead of wailing out her depressions like she usually would to Anna, Tamao, Jun, and Jeanne, she kept quiet. Deadly quiet. Horo Horo, being her dear big brother, could tell something was wrong with the usually lively Ainu. But she had just given him such a tear-filled gaze that was even scarier than her usual evil glare he fled back to his refuge in the dining room with Tamao.

-

-

Sipping down the last drops of the cocoa, she glanced over to the living room, where Anna and Yoh sat. The blonde itako was whispering something to Yoh, smiling unnaturally. Yoh took her hand and grinned back. They leaned forward--

-

-

Pirika tore her gaze from there and looked over to the dining room. Horo Horo leaned on the counter while talking to Tamao, who was making dinner. He said something, apparently funny, because it made Tamao giggled. They looked into each other eyes, and just like Anna and Yoh, leaned forward--

-

-

Pirika hurriedly looked over to the foyer, where Jeanne and Lyserg sat, playing poker. Jeanne threw down her last cards, and smiled (reminiscent of Hao's smirk, even for such a holy girl) at Lyserg. "I win," she said, raising her eyebrow suggestively. "Where's my prize?"

-

-

Lyserg sighed in mock-defeat and leaned forward. "Jeanne-sama, you're so demanding..."

-

-

Pirika hastily returned her gaze to her now-empty cup, cursing herself for sitting in the hall, where she had a view of all the rooms.

-

-

Sitting up, Pirika walked quickly into the dining room (averting her eyes from the...activities Horo Horo and Tamao were in) and set her cup down in the sink, where Tamao would wash it later. _When_ she was done with "Frenching" Horo Horo.

-

-

Slipping into the guest room quietly, the Ainu--not bothering to change--got into bed and instantly fell asleep, not noticing that the bed was also holding a significant Chinese, shirtless shaman with purple hair...

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

I was going to extend it but I'll leave it at that. YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT. ONLY AROUND 700 WORDS. Arrrrrgh, that took so long...I'm so hungry...GIVE ME FOOD!! BETTER YET, REVIEWS!!!!! -dies-


	3. Suggesting

Yay, I'm getting inspired! Thank you for your reviews, shaman7 (who practically reviews all my SK fics, thanks!!), deathlioness, Illumina, and lorena-tazuro . I think I'll have FUN with this story...-cackles insanely- There's a tiiiiiiiny hint of HaoJeanne in this chapter, you _might_ catch it...maybe it's not that small, though. As you requested, embarrassment of Ren and Pirika shall come. -bows- Enjoy! I'll sic a sugar-high Horo Horo on you if you flame! (...Is that necessarily a bad thing?)

-

-

**Disclaimer**: I'm still hungry. Uhh...I'll try anyway...I don't own Shaman King, OR the various clichés I place in my liddle story of d000m. Erm, if Shaman King's short for 'Mankin', it could also be short for 'Shag'...I just realised that...sorry, I HAD to say that. XD -starts giggling insanely- Shag...

-

-

_Haircut_

-

-

Chapter Three--Suggesting

-

-

Hao, who had just come back from a very satisfying trip to a small city in Cuba (aka, a very bloody, fire-filled rampage of death and destruction but it didn't really matter, after all it had been already pretty much destroyed by hurricanes) at six o' clock to see a very..._interesting_ sight in the guestroom. Here's the embarrassment you wanted, folks.

-

-

Slipping into the room stealthily, as to not disturb the room's occupants (hee-hee), Hao snickered and placed himself in a swivel computer chair, putting his feet up on the desk and folding his arms behind his head while watching a very amusing episode begin. Ren wrapped his arms tighter around Pirika's body and kicked off the sheets, revealing that he was shirtless, and Pirika's legs were clinging to his waist.

-

-

Horo Horo (who had been up since five, as usual), passed by, stretching his arms. He paused at the door to greet Hao. "Hey, Asakura! Just come back?....WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!"

-

-

The snowboarder had just discovered (you guessed it) the...POSITION his sister and teammate shaman were in. Hao pointed, now almost cackling, at Ren and Pirika.

-

-

The Ainu's loud yell roused most of the house's inhabitants (Tamao was out shopping, yes, at this time of the hour) and brought them over to the guest room. "What happened...oh Lord Above," Jeanne murmured, staring at the two in the bed. "It's about time they realised their feelings for each other," Anna said, shaking her head and turning away to look at Yoh and Lyserg (trying) to restrain Horo Horo from strangling the Tao's neck to certain death.

-

-

-----------

-

-

Ren was having an exceptionally good (okay, more like naughty) dream involving Pirika, chocolate, and milk when he was awoken, quite violently, by something cutting off his air supply. Choking, he shot up and let go of something--Pirika. _Shimatta, did the dream come true_?! his brain screamed.

-

-

But the person intent on his demise wasn't giving up. Horo Horo lunged at him again, the room suddenly filled with a very icy atmosphere. Ren fell backward, pulling out his compact spear he always kept with him. However, he apparently didn't need it...

-

-

-----------

-

-

Pirika woke from a very pleasant dream with Ren, milk, and chocolate in it when she felt a very familiar, and intimidating presence in the room with her. But why was Hao's spirit ally there, and why was it in Furyoku (oversoul)?

-

-

She found herself on the guest bed, Ren standing in front of her (spear held out as if to protect her), Horo Horo looking murderous and breathing hard, and--what?--Hao was standing in front of _Ren_, his Spirit of Fire materialised next to him. The Asakura twin wasn't looking amused anymore, but very serious...and angry.

-

-

Narrowing his eyes, Hao unsheathed his flame saber and pointed it at Horo Horo, melting the five icicles the Ainu was holding at his fingertips, even though it was at least a few feet away. "Touch them," he said quietly, raising the saber up level with the Ainu's heart, "and I'll make sure you'll never be able to summon furyoku, bear children, _or_ snowboard again."

-

-

Everyone gaped incredulously at the older twin.

-

-

Hao continued. "I've never been in love, and probably never will be" (his eyes strayed thoughtfully to Jeanne, then went back to Horo Horo again) "but I'm pretty sure their love is true love. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?" He gave him a look. "Especially if Pirika really loves him and you'd break your heart." Lowering his sword, he let it flicker out of existence, and he silently left, his mantle swirling behind him.

-

-

"What was all that about?" Lyserg asked, staring after him.

-

-

"I wish I could exit as dramatically as Aniki does," Yoh said wistfully.

-

-

"He must take lessons on it or something," Anna muttered. To Pirika, she inquired innocently, "So? When's the baby coming?"

-

-

"_What_?" exclaimed Pirika, glancing at Ren and blushing madly.

-

-

Horo Horo stared at the ground, shamefaced. "I...I'm sorry, Pirika-chan...Ren...I, just, you know, acted on instinct..." his head shot up and he glared at Ren. "But since you've done THAT, you have to marry her now!"

-

-

Pirika fell backwards and blushed even more. Ren's golden eyes reduced to slits. "What are you idiots talking about?" he hissed. "I did _nothing_ with the onna. In fact," he looked contemptuously at the younger Ainu, "I think she might have snuck into my bed, because I'm pretty sure there was no one in here with me _before_. I'm leaving." And he did just that, hefting his spear across his shoulder and grabbing a spare shirt.

-

-

Pirika looked after him for a moment, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and...

-

-

"Bastard."

-

-

One whispered word, and Ren stormed off, vowing never fall in love again. One whispered word, and Pirika's heart broke; she flung herself into her brother's arms and wept.

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

-twitch- that was soooo anti-climax-ical. I'm reeeeally not proud of this chapter. o.O Wow, I'm pretty sure I've never made anyone ever THAT much out of character. -sigh- this is beginning to get drawn out...I planned to have this only two chapters at first, you know? -blink- it's funny, Ren/Pirika reminds me a whole lot of Draco/Ginny, from Harry with the-pairing-never-happening, a protective brother, and a HOT guy. -dreamy smile- Well, Aniki means elder brother. Onna means woman. No, this will not be tragic or anything. They'll get together! Sometime! I promise! Review, and I'll update! Ja!


	4. Hearts In Turmoil, a Proposal

Thanks to cherri-chan, DeFunès, devilicioushaolover, lorenatazuro, deathlioness, DayDrEaMiNg-child, bOw-dOwN-tO-KeiKO, shaman7, and Shaman-king158. I feel so loved. -happy sigh- I might be cutting it short in this chapter, might not...dunno. I usually draw it out like the idiot I am. I hate writing endings...oh well, read the story. OOC-ness may abound.

-

-

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, never will. Maybe. -evil grin-

-

-

_Haircut_

-

-

"_Alas, the sad fate of those whose hearts break and then mend in crooked ways._" The Tale of Despereaux, by Kate DiCamillo

-

-

(They're twenty-one now, by the way. oO)

-

-

Chapter Four--Hearts In Turmoil, A Proposal

-

-

_Three years later_

-

-

After only an hour of the argument, Ren had gone back to the Tao estate, while Pirika chose to stay and remain depressed for the rest of her days. At least, for around a year. Her heart had broken, and mended, but in crooked ways...as the quote above says. She went to college, coldly broke most of the male population's hearts in two years, and became heartless.

The icy Ainu ironically chose to have an intern's job at a...guess what...barber's shop. Around a week into her internship, Ren decided coincidentally (NOT) to go the local barber's for a...haircut. It's a cycle of doommmm!! ...I mean, anyways...

Ren walked into the shop, slinging his black coat casually over his shoulder. Strangely, he had gotten over his obsession of milk, and the moment he had stopped, he had immediately grown to be 1) lactose-intolerant and 2) tall. Very tall.

Heading over to the waiting table, he sat down, his eye twitching when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Jun had forgotten to tell Pailong to buy more gel and his hair wasn't in his normal spike; instead, it was straight, half-down his back. (You don't think the spike was NATURAL, do you? TT)

"Next," called the intern barber. A familiar, melodious voice. Ren strode over to the chair and sat down, closing his eyes and not bothering to look at the coiffeuse while she tied at piece of cloth around him so no hair would get on his clothing. "An inch off the bottom," he commanded, not bothering to be polite.

After a few moments of waiting, he opened his golden eyes and turned to stare at her.

The scissors she was holding, just about to cut, fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Pirika...?" he whispered.

The Ainu whirled around and fled for the door, head in her hands...just like before. But Ren wasn't making the same mistake as last time.

Because, after thinking for hours and hours on the airplane ride to the Tao mansion, he had discovered...

He loved her back.

Casting off the cloth, Ren got up quickly and grabbed onto Pirika's hand.

"Let go," she snapped, struggling. Icy tears fell from her eyes and froze before hitting the floor.

"Pirika," he said again. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he'd said that name. Or how much it meant to him...

She shook free of his grip and stood defiantly in front of him, rubbing the place where he had held onto her hand like it burned. "Do you know how much pain you've caused me?" she hissed.

"Do you know how long your face has been haunting my thoughts?" Ren countered.

Pirika said nothing. Ren continued.

"I've been a fool...even only three years, I've missed you." (-twitch- I hate writing cheese...) "For all that time you were gone, it felt like I was missing my right arm..."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." His voice dropped to lower now. "Hao was right. I am in love with you. So...Usui Pirika..." And, in front of everyone, Ren kneeled in front of her, on the dirty floor with all the hair cuttings on it. Quickly slipping off an ornate gold ring his mother had given him once, he presented it to her.

"Will you marry me?"

Pirika stood for a moment, staring down at him, the one she had loved and hated, on and off for the last three years, then dropped to the floor, threw her arms around him, and kissed him. "I will, Tao Ren," she whispered in his ear.

With that, the whole shop exploded in applause and cheers.

-

-

---

-

-

And the moral (does it really count as a moral?) of this story is that they might mourn the sad fate of the one who's heart broke and mended crookedly in The Tale of Despereaux...but I'd more congratulate Pirika for getting her heart broken, mended crookedly, then fixed all the way by Tao Ren. -mutters- Lucky bum.

-

-

**_Owari_**

-

-

AHHHHHHH I really hate writing cheese. -dies- I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it (and don't ask why) I hate it I hate it I hate ittttttttt x.x I told you there would be OOC-ness...can't believe I actually ended a story! Bless Paladine! ...Sorry, I'll go now. Review, and I'll be a happy otaku!

-

-

P.S. The quote that Ren said, "For all that time you were gone, it felt like I was missing my right arm..." is actually from Dragonlance, where Tanis Half-Elven was talking to his wife. Hee-hee. Just fit this part so well. XD Look out for future RenPirika fics I'm going to write! (And I really am going to write more. Bwahahahaha...)


End file.
